


Grandma's

by BlazedMartiniLover



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazedMartiniLover/pseuds/BlazedMartiniLover
Summary: Bud and Allison are pregnant and Grace and Frankie get to step up as grandmas! Will Frankie finally get to see Grace's maternal side?





	1. Chapter 1

"Frankie, for the love of god! Are you ready yet?" 

"Yes! Yes! I'm coming! Calm yourself woman!" Frankie replied as she scurried around the room like a chicken with her head cut off. 

"What on earth are you doing?" Grace asked in confusion.

"I'm looking for my purse! Last time I had it, I was in this very spot! Maybe a swarm of ants came and picked it up!" Frankie said as she waved her hands around the room, nearly knocking over the vase.

"Or maybe you left it in the meditation room. Oh look, here it is! Behind your little cushion now lets go." Grace said as she handed her the purse. Grace would never admit it, but she always loved the satisfaction of always being able to find Frankie's missing items. 

"God Grace! What would I do without you?"

"You would be late. Now lets go." Grace replied dryly as they walked out the door and got into the car.

Bud had asked everyone to meet up for a "special announcement". Grace sat in the car and listened to Frankie's lunatic theories on what the big announcement could be and smiled. The truth was, she had missed her. Ever since Frankie had came back from Santa Fey things seemed right again, better even. They walked into the restaurant when all of a sudden Frankie came to a stop.

"What? What is it?" Grace whispered.

"Do you remember the last time we were here for a quote on quote "Big announcement?" Frankie replied in air quotes.

Suddenly, Grace realized what she meant. The last time they had came here was for Sol and Robert. They had thought they were going to announce their retirement but really, it was the moment they had came out. Grace sat at the table and thought back on how far she and Frankie had really come. She was a different person back then. Vain, simplistic, distant, but ever since she had built a relationship with Frankie, she found herself to be more open and nurturing. Frankie had taught her how to open up, how to feel, and most importantly how to love, even though she would never dare admit it. Just then she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Well, thank you everyone for coming out." Bud said enthusiastically. "As you all know, Allison and I have a big announcement to make."

"What is it honey!" Frankie replied excitedly.

"We're pregnant!" Allison exclaimed.

The room fell silent.

"Is that like... even safe?" Brianna replied dryly. To which she received a kick to the shin. 

"Brianna!" Grace replied agitatedly.

"Oh no its quite alright! Really!" Allison replied. "I wondered the same thing given my recent health issues but our doctor said I should be fine as long as I stay away from certain things... and stay inside... and make sure that I take a daily dose of..."

"Yeah, sorry I asked." 

"Congratulations Bud and Allison." Grace replied trying to dismiss Brianna's previous outburst. "Im sure you two will make great parents." 

"Thank you so much Grace! You and Frankie will make great grandparents." Allison replied with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grace walked into the studio and handed Frankie a cup of tea.

"Congratulations Grandma." She said with a smile. "So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty fucking excited." Frankie replied, "I'm really hoping they'll name the baby Frankie. My senses are telling me it'll be a girl.

"You never know." Grace said as she sat beside her and took a sip of her tea. "You're going to make a great grandma Frankie."

"Really? You think so?" Frankie asked.

"Of course you are! Who else is going to teach her how to draw? or go on bazaar spirit quests?"

"You're right. Hopefully she'll get my cunning intuition and ravishing hair." Frankie said as she tossed her hair back. "That girl will be lucky to have us."

"Us?" Grace replied in a confused voice.

"Well Allison said it herself, We're going to make great grandmas."

"I didn't realize I was going to be part of all this." Grace replied cautiously.

"Of course you are dummy! You and I are in this together! Every sleep over, birthday party, graduation, you name it." Frankie smiled. "That is if you want to of course."

"I'd like that." Grace replied with a warm smile.

"Good, because I don't think I could imagine do it without you Grace." Frankie said as she took Grace's hand in hers. There was a quick moment where their eyes caught each other and a warm feeling traveled throughout the room. 

"I'd better get some sleep." Grace said breaking the tension.

"Grace wait!" Frankie said as she grabbed Grace's wrist. "Sit with me a bit longer, please? I'm too excited to sleep." 

"Alright, fine but only for a few minutes." Grace said as she sat back down next to Frankie on the couch. Just then she felt Frankie slide her head onto her shoulder and for the first time ever, instead of stiffening up or shooing her away, Grace wrapped her arm around Frankie and cuddled in.


	2. Grandma's Chapter 2- The Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit heated between Grace and Frankie as they hold a baby shower at their beach house. As tension rises, will feelings come up as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am new to AO3 and I messed up a bit... This story will be a series I just didn't put it as one. I am very sorry! But please enjoy!!!

"Tell me again why we're the ones throwing Allison a baby shower?" Grace said unenthusiastically as she and Frankie walked into Babies are us.

"Because Grace, We're the babies' grandparents! It's our job to make sure she has a mind blowing baby shower!" Frankie replied as she grabbed a cart.

"I thought that was a job for the mother's family. Or at least the mother's friends." 

"Well, I offered," Frankie replied. "Also there is this party place that Babe and I went to, back when you know..."

"Yes, I remember," Grace replied dryly.

"Anyways, They have tons of great stuff, I'm talking balloons, confetti, games, the whole shazam!"

"Oh no! No games. No way." Grace replied sternly.

"What do you mean no games? Grace! It isn't a baby shower without the games!" Frankie exclaimed.

"I didn't have games at either of my baby showers and they still turned out perfectly fine," Grace said as she held up a baby outfit.

"Leave it to Grace Hanson to have a boring, gameless, baby shower," Frankie replied rolling her eyes. "I have made up my mind, there will be games, whether you like it or not." 

"Fine, but there is no way I'm participating," Grace replied with another stern look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day of the baby shower and Grace arrived home with the catered food. 

"Frankie, I'm home! Where are you? I have the food." Grace called as she walked into the house. 

"I'm in here!" Frankie called out from the kitchen. 

"Wow, someone's been busy," Grace said as she admired Frankie's decorations. "You really went all out didn't you?"

"I never got to have a baby shower of my own, that's why I'm doing all this. I guess I just wanted Allison to have the baby shower I never got to have." Frankie replied as she looked down at the ground.

"Well, it looks beautiful," Grace replied grabbing Frankie's hand in hers. "You did a good job."

Frankie smiled and looked into Grace's blue eyes. God, she was beautiful. Frankie thought to herself. Just then the door bell rang.

"Ready?" Grace replied softly.

"Ready." Frankie replied with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The baby shower was going great. Everyone was having a good time, even Grace who had sworn off games finally broke and joined in on the fun. They had just finished up opening gifts and it was time for dinner. Grace and Frankie sat down next to Allison at the table and smiled as they listened to her talk about the ups and downs of pregnancy.

"So, you must be the Grandparents." Allison's friend said. "I was just telling Katie here how you guys make such a cute couple! How long have you two been married?"

"Oh, no we're not..."

"Four years now," Frankie replied cutting Grace off. Grace just sat there speechless. 

"Well, I hope that by the time my husband and I are your age, we are as in love with each other as you two are." Katie replied. 

"Excuse me for a second." Grace said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Frankie immediately got up and followed her. 

"Grace, are you okay?" Frankie replied concerned.

"What the fuck was that?" Grace exclaimed as she went to pour herself a drink.

"What do you mean?" Frankie asked in confusion. 

"Oh, we've been married for four years!" Grace said mocking Frankie.

"Okay, First of all, I don't talk like that. And second of all, I was just going with the flow." Frankie replied calmly.

"Going with the flow? For fuck sakes Frankie, going with the flow is wanting to go out to a restaurant and getting take out instead because it's more convenient!" Grace yelled. "It's not telling someone you've been married for four years and lying about it!" 

"You know what Grace? I think you and I both know what this is about." Frankie replied.

"Oh, really! Do you? Well then, please enlighten me!" Grace replied sarcastically.

"Fine. There's tension in this room Grace. And my spidey senses are telling me that this isn't just any normal tension."

"This is bull shit." Grace replied. Just then Frankie grabbed Grace's hand and pulled her in close. Inches apart from each other, Grace could feel Frankie's breath on her skin and found herself getting hotter and hotter as the seconds went by. "Frankie..." That was all she could build herself up to say. 

"See what I mean?" Frankie whispered softly and slowly into Grace's ear. Frankie then trailed her soft hand down Grace's arm sending shivers down her spine then regained eye contact. "Don't tell me you don't feel that." Just then Allison walked in the room causing Grace to jump back.

"Everyone's leaving now and wanted to say goodbye." Allison announced obliviously.

"Yes! Of course! Let's go then shall we?" Grace replied awkwardly.

After everyone had cleaned up and said their goodbyes Grace and Frankie sat in the living room talking to Bud and Allison. 

"Only one more month left! Are you excited?" Grace asked.

"Of course! We'll just be happy to finally get to meet our beautiful baby girl!" Allison replied softly.

"Wait! You just said baby girl. Does that mean?" Grace replied anxiously.

"It's a girl!" Frankie exclaimed excitedly. "See Grace! I told you!" 

"You were right. Congratulations." Grace replied softly as she grabbed Frankie's hand. Just then she realized, that wasn't the only thing Frankie had been right about.


	3. Chapter Three- Dreams

"Grace! Grace! Wake up!" Frankie exclaimed as she ran into Grace's bedroom causing Grace to jump out of her sleep.

"What! What is it?" Grace asked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Frankie replied calmly. "I was just checking your reaction time for when the baby comes. You did very well by the way, very alert!"

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Grace replied angerly. "Frankie! Do you know how long it took me to get to sleep tonight? And the minute I finally do, you come running in and wake me up!"

"Well, I'm sorry! But there is a fifty percent chance that Allison will have the baby in the middle of the night and when she does, we have to be prepared!"

"We will deal with that when the time comes. But now thanks to you, it doesn't look like I'll be getting back to sleep anytime soon." Grace complained.

"I'm sorry Grace..." Frankie said as she sat down on the bed next to Grace. "I'm just excited. It's just such a big deal!"

"I know..." Grace said as she grabbed Frankie's hand in hers. "And tomorrow we can make up a plan alright? But for now, we both need our sleep."

"You're right..." Frankie replied. "So why couldn't you sleep earlier?"

Grace knew damn well why she couldn't sleep. It had gotten harder and harder to sleep ever since the baby shower. Grace kept replaying it over and over in her head, night after night. What would have happened if Allison hadn't walked in? Could Frankie be right about the tension? And why the fuck did she suddenly have this urge to get closer to her? Every time that woman walked into the room Grace would have to push away a thousand thoughts that crossed her mind. Grace sat there searching for a new excuse for why she couldn't sleep.

"I don't know, stress I guess. Business stuff." Grace lied. The business was doing just fine and Frankie knew it.

"Well how about I make us some herbal tea, that usually knocks me right out when I can't sleep." Frankie replied choosing to ignore the previous statement.

"Sure, why not." Grace replied. 

Frankie returned with the herbal tea and crawled into the bed next to Grace. 

"God, Your bed is so much more comfortable than mine!" Frankie said as she shifted around in the bed.

"That's because we're not laying in salt-free crackers and Del Taco bits." Grace replied dryly.

"Well, nighty night." Frankie said as she rolled over and turned off the light. 

"Wait just a minute a minute." Grace said as she stretched over and turned Frankie's light back on. "Who said you were sleeping here tonight."

"Oh, come on Grace! I'm already here and your bed is just so comfortable! Don't tell me you are going to kick me to the curb."

"Fine. But only..."

"Only for one night, yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it." Frankie said as she cut her off and turned off the light again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grace sat and sipped her tea as she read a chapter of her book. She looked over at Frankie as she laid next to her asleep. She looked so peaceful, so natural... No, that can't be right. Grace thought to herself. There was nothing natural about Frankie Bergstein in her bed, she told herself. Just then as she was about to turn off the lights, she heard a small sound escape from next to her. She looked over at Frankie and noticed that the peaceful expression on her face had turned into worry. 

"No!" Frankie muttered in her sleep as she jerked her body. "Help!"

"Frankie!" Grace said quietly as she gently shook Frankie's arm. "Wake up."

Frankie immediately woke up in a panic and turned to Grace as tears filled her eyes.

"Frankie, its okay! It was just a dream." Grace said as she wrapped her arm around Frankie's shoulders. 

"Grace, I don't want to die." Frankie replied desperately. "I still have so much to experience! I can't have another stroke, I just can't!"

Grace's heart broke as she felt Frankie sink into her arms. She hadn't even realized that it was still scaring her. Just then Grace felt a tear fall down her face. Watching Frankie like this was killing her.

"Frankie, You aren't going to die." She said as she squeezed Frankie tighter in her arms. "You are going to be there for Bud and Allison, you're going to hold that baby in your arms, and do all the stuff we talked about and I'm going to be there with you every step of the way because I won't let you die, not yet. I'm not ready for that." 

"You promise?" Frankie said as she wiped a tear from her face.

"You have my word." Grace said as she placed a kiss on the top of Frankie's head. 

Grace and Frankie laid there in each other's arms until they both fell asleep. And not only did Grace Hanson get some sleep that night, it was the best sleep she had had in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grace woke up to the sound of vibrations on her night stand. It was Frankie's phone. She looked over at Frankie who was still cuddled up close sleeping and decided to answer.

"Hello?" Grace replied answered quietly.

"Grace! Is my mom there?" Bud asked in a panic.

"Uh... She's out at the beach, Why? Is everything alright?" Grace asked nervously.

"Oh, you know everything's fine... Allison just went into labour and were on our way to the hospital but everything is just fine! We are just fine!" Grace could hear Allison moaning in pain. 

"You, keep that baby in there for as long as you can! I'll let Frankie know and we'll meet you there as soon as possible alright?" Grace replied somewhat calmly.

"Frankie! Frankie! Wake up!!!" Grace exclaimed excitedly.

"Hm? What?" Frankie replied drowsily. 

"It's time!" Grace replied with a smile.

 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"Frankie! What are you doing? You know you can't drive!" Grace exclaimed as she chased Frankie to the car.

"A new life is about to come into this world Grace! There's no time for limitations!" Frankie replied as she hopped into the driver's side of the car. "Are you coming or what?"

Grace just smiled and got into the car. She watched as Frankie swerved in and out of the traffic and prayed that they would get there in one piece. 

They arrived at the hospital and immediately checked in. Grace sat down next to an exhilarated Frankie as she watched her wiggle around in her seat with anticipation. 

"We're here! We're here!" Sol said as he rushed into the room. "Did we miss anything?"

"Well, I haven't heard anyone screaming bloody murder yet so I'm going to go with no." Brianna replied dryly.

"God! This is so exciting!" Sol replied with a smile. 

A couple hours passed by and Grace was thankful that she remembered to bring some adult coloring books for Frankie to doodle in while they waited. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Mom and the baby are doing just fine." She said with a smile. "We are only letting in two people at once though."

"Go ahead." Sol said to Frankie with a smile."It's the least I can do after the whole Kenny Loggins mishap." 

Frankie squealed in excitement as she grabbed Grace's hand and drug her into the room. Grace watched as Frankie held the little girl in her arms and instantly felt her heart skip a beat.

"What's her name?" Grace said as she leaned up against the doorway. 

"Ava." Allison replied softly. 

"Hello Ava!" Frankie said as she gazed into the baby's eyes. "I'm your Grandma Frankie." 

Grace smiled as Frankie interacted with her new granddaughter and a small tear came rushing down her face. In that moment Grace knew how much she wanted to be a part of both of their lives. 

"Mom, are you crying?" Brianna whispered quietly.

"What? Of course not." Grace replied quickly. "You know you shouldn't be in here, there's a limit." 

"Yeah, alright..." Brianna replied skeptically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how do you feel?" Grace asked Frankie as they walked out of the hospital together.

"Happy," Frankie replied with a smile. "Except..."

"What?" Grace asked concerned.

"I could really go for some frozen yogurt." Frankie said as she and Grace linked arms.

"I think that can be arranged." Grace replied with a giggle.

"God I love you." Frankie said as she got in the car.

"You say that a lot." Grace replied cautiously.

"I mean it a lot." Frankie shrugged.

Grace looked into Frankies eyes and felt warmth rush through her body. Once again tension filled around them and Grace let out a long breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

"So," Grace said as she cleared her throat and started up the car. "Which street should I take." Grace grabbed the clutch of the car and jumped once Frankie placed her hand on top. "I'm thinking that if we take Upper James Street, then we can avoid traffic." She continued as she pulled out of the parking lot. Frankie just looked at her in silence. 

"You know on second thought, I'm kinda tired... Maybe we should just go home." Frankie replied quietly.

"Sure, Well, in that case, we can just take the freeway back again, it will be much faster." 

"Alright." Frankie replied annoyed.

They arrived at the house and Grace immediately rushed into the kitchen as Frankie followed behind. 

"Are you hungry?" Grace asked nervously. "I know we kinda left in a hurry this morning."

"Grace..." Frankie replied quietly.

"What?" 

"Cut the bullshit will ya?" 

"What do you mean?" Grace replied as she opened the fridge to scan for food. Just then Frankie shut the fridge door and walked over closer.

"I mean, stop pretending." Frankie was only inches away now. "Stop, building those walls, Grace."

Grace just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. All she could smell was Frankie's sweet scent and it was driving her nuts. Just then she looked into Frankie's eyes and for the first time, all she could see was desire. Frankie was no longer just some crazy hippy she lived with, She was now a woman with equal needs. Once again, tension filled the room as it became too much to ignore. Grace's breath began to shift as Frankie lightly grazed her fingertips against her soft cheek. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to kiss her. It started off slow, light kisses grazed her warm lips as she let out soft moans. She could feel their bodies molding into one as their kiss became deeper and deeper. Fuck, she thought to herself. Just then Grace lost all control of her body as she hopped onto the kitchen counter. Frankie let out a small moan as Grace ran her fingers through her soft gray locks. The truth was, Grace didn't want to stop. For the first time ever, Grace Hanson was feeling something she had never felt before. A kind of sexual drive that she had only heard about. All of a sudden Grace knocked over a glass and jumped as it shattered onto the ground breaking them both out of their trance. 

"Holy fucking shit." Frankie replied breathlessly.

"Yeah..." Grace said as she covered her mouth.

"Oh my god..." Brianna replied horrified.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nope... no... god no..." Brianna said as she paced around the room. "There is no fucking way this can be happening again!"

"Brianna, honey! Please just listen to me..." Grace begged. 

"First, I find out my father is gay and now my mother is a fucking lesbian?" 

"I am not a lesbian!" Grace exclaimed.

"Oh, really? So you were walking one day when all of a sudden you tripped and your mouth just accidentally landed on Frankie's vagina?!?!" Brianna replied dryly.

"It's not like that! We haven't even done that!" 

"Yeah! Besides, I'm not completely comfortable with my oral skills yet." Frankie said as she walked over to Brianna. "I would have to practice on something first... Maybe a peach or an avocado..." 

"Fuck my life... Fuck it hard." Brianna cried out in agony.

"Brianna, you have to promise us you won't tell anybody about this." Grace replied in desperation.

"Great more family secrets!" Brianna clapped sarcastically. "Well if I hadn't said it before, I am going to say it now. This family is seriously fucked!"

"Brianna! We didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"Jumping Jesus! Its my fault! I seduced your mother! I caught her in a very docile state and I ran with it." Frankie replied.

"Why the fuck am I still here right now?" Brianna said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Grace immediately chased after her but was too late.

Grace walked into the living room and sat down on the couch in shock. What the hell had just happened? What was she going to tell her family? Just then Frankie walked in breaking Grace out of her thoughts and sending her into a boiling rage.

"This is all your fault!" Grace yelled. "You scared her away with your whole avocado and peaches rant! Now because of you, our whole family is going to know about this huge mistake of ours!"

Frankie just stood there silently as tears started rushing down her cheek. "Is that what you think about all of this? It's just a huge mistake?" 

"Of course it is!" Grace exclaimed. "This is exactly the kind of hippy bullshit you think you can just get away with! Well, that might have worked in the 70's but its 2017 Frankie! If it were anyone but me you would have had a lawsuit up your ass!"

"Grace... Just stop... I know you are embarrassed but..."

"Embarrassed?" Grace scoffed. "How about mortified! Humiliated!" 

"Well, I am sorry I embarrassed you. I didn't realize how humiliating I was to you." Frankie said as she rushed out of the room in tears. 

Just then Grace realized just how harsh she had been. She had no right to yell at Frankie. She was right, Grace had enjoyed every moment of it. There was a connection between them like no other connection she had ever had with anyone. She cursed herself for being so bitter and her heart began to ache when she realized how much she had hurt Frankie. Grace walked to the kitchen and reached for the bottle of vodka but stopped. Vodka wasn't going to fix what she had just done. Grace slowly walked over to Frankie's door. She could hear her crying from inside her studio. She had done that to her. Once again she had put up walls around her feelings so that she wouldn't get hurt but the only person she was truly hurting was Frankie. All Frankie wanted to do was love her, take care of her, be with her, and she had shut her down the minute she thought she was getting too close. Grace decided it was time to get close. If she was going to allow anyone to break down those walls, she wanted it to be Frankie. Grace held her hand up to the door and knocked quietly.

"Frankie, im coming in." She replied softly.

 

To be continued...

 

Sorry it was so short!!! But I promise you the next chapter will be longer!


	6. Chapter Six

   Grace slowly opened the door and took a deep breath as she walked inside.

   "Grace, I can't do this right now." Frankie replied, tears rushing down her face. 

   "Wait... what are you doing?" Grace asked in confusion. "Why do you have your suitcase out?" 

   "I'm going to go stay with Bud and Allison for a while." Frankie replied as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I talked to them and they said they could use the help." 

   "What? Why?" Grace asked in a panic. 

   "I think we both know why." Frankie replied bitterly.   

   "Well for how long?" Grace replied anxiously. 

   "For however long they want me to." Frankie said as she packed up her wooden clogs. "Could be a few weeks or longer..."

    "No!" Grace exclaimed. 

    "What?" Frankie asked in confusion.

    "You are not leaving Frankie, not again." 

     Frankie just scoffed and zipped up her suitcase. 

    "Frankie stop!" Grace said as she blocked the door. 

    "Grace don't make me channel my inner bull right now." Frankie threatened. 

    "Would you at least listen to what I have to say?" Grace asked desperately. 

    "I heard what you had to say!" Frankie yelled. She was obviously hurting. 

     Grace just stood there in shock. Never had she ever heard Frankie yell like that before. Not even when she had found her with a gun in her hands. 

    "I'm not going to stand here and be turned down again because you are too afraid to let someone love you." Frankie replied and took a step forward. Just then, Grace grabbed Frankie by the arm and stopped her.

    "Look, I admit it, I was scared," Grace replied shakily. "When we kissed, I felt something that I don't think I've ever felt before in my life... and that scared me... but Frankie, you taught me that it's okay to be scared sometimes... and that as long as we have each other, we don't need to be scared of anything."

     Frankie just stood in silence.

 

 

     "When you left for Santa Fe, I didn't know what to do with myself." Grace was now holding Frankie's hand. "And I think in that moment, I was the most scared I've ever been."

     "Why?" Frankie asked quietly.

     "Because I didn't have you with me," Grace said as she brushed a piece of stray hair behind Frankie's ear. "You make me a better person."

      Silence filled the room for a moment as Grace and Frankie stood inches apart from each other. Frankie slowly put her suitcase on the ground and smiled.

      "Frankie, I'm so sorry. Please stay." Grace begged.

      "Apology accepted," Frankie replied calmly. Suddenly the space between them filled as Grace slowly placed a soft kiss on

      Suddenly the space between them filled as Grace slowly placed a soft kiss on Frankie's lips. 

      "Hold on just one second," Grace said as she reached out for her phone.

      "What are you doing?" Frankie replied curiously. 

      "I'm going to call the kids," Grace announced proudly. "I think it's about time we all get together for a nice brunch."

       "God you're good," Frankie replied deviously.

 

Once again... A short chapter I know!!! Im so sorry!!! Im running out of ideas though!!!! HELP!!!

       

     

       

 

 

 

 


End file.
